


Frigid

by evilwriter37



Series: Discord Whump Prompts [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Falling Through Ice, Gen, Ice, Whump, Winter, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup falls through ice and has to hurry to get warm.





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: frozen

There was a cracking sound beneath Hiccup’s foot and prosthetic. He froze, looked at the snow, but couldn’t see anything. He could feel it though, now that he was paying attention. He was standing on ice.

He whipped around, thrust a hand out towards Toothless, who was about to step where he was.

“Toothless! Don’t move!” 

His dragon made a confused sound, tilted his head. Hiccup didn’t know how to explain, didn’t have time to. Toothless was a few feet away from him, on solid ground. Hiccup had to get to him. 

He took a step forward.

Cracking, breaking, the sounds of ice further out doing the same. 

_ Come on. _

Fearful, almost holding his breath, he took another step forward. And fell. The ice went out beneath him, and quickly he hoped that the water wasn’t deep this far out.

It was freezing, stealing his breath. He went down fast, up to his neck. His fur cloak became soaked and dragged him down, pulling his head under. He felt like his lungs were on the verge of closing up from how cold it was. He wanted to gasp but he was under the water. It was dark and he couldn’t see. He flailed, reached a hand up and out of the water. His clothes, heavy to keep out the cold of winter, pulled him down, and so did the weight of his boot and his prosthetic. He found the bottom of the lake, tried pushing himself up, but couldn’t get very far. Gods, it was so cold! He’d never felt cold like this before! It was biting, painful, eating him alive.

Knowing what he had to do, not knowing how it would affect him later, Hiccup struggled to unclip his cloak. It came off of him, and then he was able to kick and swim to the surface of the water. He came up, gasping for air, lungs burning. Toothless looked on helplessly from the shore, running a short length of it, unsure of what to do. Sounds of distress left his mouth. Hiccup didn’t have the breath to calm him down, to tell him it would be okay. The cold was quickly sapping his strength and he had to use what was left to get out of here.

He tried to grab on to the ice in front of him but it broke under his hands. Frustrated, he discarded his soaked gloves, then tried again a little further out. That didn’t break, but now he couldn’t find purchase. He had to hurry before he couldn’t feel his fingers. His legs were tingling, quickly going numb.

Hiccup managed to pull himself up onto the ice. He lay there for a moment, coughing and spluttering, before crawling over to Toothless, not wanting to risk standing up on legs that were going numb.

“Toothless.” His voice cracked in his throat. “Need shelter.”

Together, they managed to drag Hiccup onto Toothless’ back. He didn’t sit upright in the saddle, slumping over, wanting to be closer to his heat. He was shivering violently, his teeth chattering so badly he was afraid they would break. All he knew was cold. He felt like he had no heat left in his body.

Toothless moved quickly, running towards a cave they’d scouted out farther back. That would work for shelter. Once there, it was a struggle for Hiccup to dismount. Now, sitting on the ground, legs useless, he had to undress, get out of his clothes that water was freezing on, but he couldn’t feel his fingers. Toothless had to help, tear at them with his teeth to get them off. It took a lot of wiggling and tugging, but eventually he was out of his frozen clothing. Toothless came close, and Hiccup pulled out the extra furs that he’d brought with him just in case it got colder. Toothless helped him wrap himself up in them. Their warmth was welcome, but Hiccup wasn’t dry, and he still needed extra help to get warm.

“T-T-Toothless, f-firew-w-ood.”

Toothless seemed to understand. He was darting out of the cave, and Hiccup was left to sit and shiver. He huddled in the furs, but he felt like that would never warm him up. He needed fire. He needed body heat. He needed to be  _ dry _ .

It felt like forever before Toothless came back with branches in his mouth. He dropped them in a pile at Hiccup’s feet, and Hiccup reluctantly pulled his hands from the furs and reached out shaking fingers to assemble the branches into a suitable pile, having to break a few of them. It was a struggle in his weakened state, but finally, they were arranged, and Toothless shot a blast to start the fire.

The first wave of heat off of it was incredible. Hiccup shed the furs, knowing he had to dry himself. Toothless settled around him. Hiccup had his heat at his back, and the fire’s heat at his front. Yes, this was better than anything furs could come from.

This time, the cracking and popping he heard was from the fire, not from ice that was going to plunge him into frigid water. He felt warmth entering his body again, his limbs coming back to life. He knew he would survive, and be able to keep his remaining toes too.


End file.
